you ghost !
by hunhan aegy
Summary: cerita tentang sehun dan luhan yg mencoba membantu baekhyun untuk menemukan mayat kekasihnya , akankah itu berhasil ? bad summary ! hunhan slight chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

_**You...ghost**_

Genry : horor , romance (gagal)

Author : hunhan aegy

Main cast : hunhan

Other cast : baekhyun , chanyeol , daehyun dan bertambah seiring berjalan nya waktu

Leght : 1/?

Summary : kehidupan tak semulus apa yg kau harap kan –sehun

.

.

.

Happy reading guys ^^

.

.

.

"ini semua terjadi bukan sesuai harapan ku , huftt" kata baekhyun

Sambil membuang nafasnya berat

Luhan yg baru datang menjadi heran , kenapa sahabat nya yg selalu terlihat ceria, malah terlihat murung hari ini

"baek , kau tak apa ?" tanya luhan sambil berjalan mendekati baekhyun yg sekarang sedang menatap luhan dengan tatapan meminta tolong dan mata yg berkaca kaca

"h-hey , kau kenapa baek ?" tanya luhan yg langsung berlari ketika melihat baekhyun sudah meneteskan air matanya

"a-aku hikss...lu apa yg haus aku lakukan ? hiks.."tanya baekhyun kepada luhan yg sekarang merasa bingung kenapa baekhyun malah menangis di depan nya

"apa yg terjadi baek ?,ceritakan kepada ku hemm..." kata luhan lembut

"kejadiannya seperti ini..."

flashback

Baekhyun tengah menunggu namjachingu nya ditaman

Hari ini , dia dan namjachingu nya sudah berjanji akan pergi berkencan. tiba tiba seseorang duduk tepat di samping baekhyun  
>"baek, apa yg kau lakukan disini ?" tanya namja itu<p>

DEG...

Jantung baekhyun memompa lebih cepat

Dia tau suara ini , suara yg dulu sering mengucapkan kata kata cinta yg terasa hangat di telinganya

Itu suara ... chanyeol cita pertama sekaligus pacar pertamanya

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati wajah yg sangat dia rindukan tepat berada di depan nya

DEG...

Sial ! kenapa jantung ini malah berdetak di luar kendali ?  
>baekhyun meruntuki jantung sialan yg hanya berdetak seperti ini jika berdekatan dengan namja itu<p>

Mata mereka bertemu untuk sepersekian detik tapi...

"auu" baekhyun memegangi matanya

"kau kenapa baek ? matamu sakit ? yg mana ? sini biar aku tiup" kata chanyeol dengan suka rela

Tapi semua tak berjalan dengan lancar . ternyata daehyun (namjachingu baek) ada di belakang chanyeol dan dia merasa disakiti oleh baekhyun . setelah matanya ditiup oleh chanyeol baekhyun bisa melihat daehyun yg terdiam tak bergerak bak patung di tengah jalan yg sedang dia lewati

"dae awass..." baekhyun histeris ketika melihat sebuah mobil yg ugal ugalan menabrak daehyun di tengah jalan yg sepi itu

"dae bangun ..." kata baekhyun sambil memegangi tangan daehyun

Tapi daehyun malah memilih melepaskan baekhyun

"k-kau pengkhianat" itu lah kata kata terakhir daehyun sebelum pergi . baekhyun meraung sejadi jadinya

Chanyeol yg tak tega langsung menelepon ambulance dan menyuruh mereka membawa jasad daehyun ke rumah sakit agar org tuanya masih bisa melihat daehyun

Setelah kejadian itu baekhyun menjadi pemurung

Dia selalu pergi kerumah sakit untuk melihat jasad daehyun

Chanyeol pun yg selalu datang kerumahnya tak pernah digubris oleh baekhyun

Flashback end

"truss apa yg terjadi sekarang ?" tanya luhan pada baekhyun

"lu...kemarin aku kerumah sakit . dan aku ... aku tak melihat mayat daehyun berada disana " kata baekhyun pada luhan

Luhan sangat tau sahabatnya itu pasti sedang kebingungan . dia tau kalau baekhyun tak pernah memberi izin untuk menguburkan jasad daehyun , karna menurut baekhyun dia sudah bersalah pada daehyun dan juga dia ingin selalu melihat wajah daehyun yg tenang ketika tertidur

"apa yg salah baek ? bukan kah lebih baik jika kau memberi izin pada org tuanya untuk menguburkan jasad anak mereka ? mereka juga pasti terpukul atas kehilangan daehyun" kata luhan sambil mengelus surai baekhyun yg terasa lembut ditangannya

"aku memang sudah ingin melakukan itu lu , tapi semuanya tak berjalan lancar" luhan menjadi bingung setelah baekhyun berkata seperti itu

"mayat daehyun menghilang dan aku juga org tuanya tak tau kemana mayat daehyun di bawa pergi hiks.." baekhyun mulai terisak lagi

Luhan melebarkan matanya "jadi ini semua tidak ada kaitannya dengan org tua daehyun ?" tanya luhan penasaran dan baekhyun mengangguk

'mungkin jika aku meminta bantuan sehun , dia akan mau membantu' pikir luhan dalam hati

"baek kau tak perlu khawatir , aku akan meminta sehun untuk membantu juga mencari jasad daehyun" kata luhan sambil tersenyum manis

"lu-..."

Luhan menoleh ketika baekhyun kembali menarik tanganya

"wae ?" tanya luhan lembut

"a-aku terkadang merasa tidak nyaman ketika berada dirumah ini sendirian " baekhyun berbicara dengan suara yg sedikit bergetar

"a-apa yg kau rasakan baek ?" baekhyun menatap luhan sebentar

"aku merasa selalu di awasi jika aku berada dirumah ini sendirian" kata baekhyun sambil menunduk kembali

"tak apa , mungkin itu hanya hayalan mu saja . sebaiknya kau tidur saja di kamarmu dan beristirahatlah . aku akan pergi meminta bantuan sehun unuk menemukan jasad daehyun" luhan membalas sambil tersenyum lembut

"terimakasih lu" kata baekhyun

.

Skip

.

"sehun, sehun, sehun" panggil luhan dari luar apartemen sehun sambil menggedor pintunya tidak sabaran

Click...

Brukk

"aishh... lu apa yg membuatmu jadi begini hem? " tanya sehun sambil membantu luhan untuk berdiri

"sehun aku kesini mau minta tolong" kata luhan to the point

"minta tolong apa ?" tanya sehun penasaran

Luhan pun menceritakan kejadian yg menimpa baekhyun . mulai dari jasad daehyun yg menghilang sampai perasaan baekhyun yg selalu merasa di awasi setiap kali sendiri

"jadi , kau ingin aku membantu mu untuk mencari jasad daehyun begitu ?" tanya sehun sambil menggosokkan tangan nya kedagu

Dan luhan hanya mengangguk polos

"lu, tapi aku belum mendapat gambaran siapa saja yg sudah membenci daehyun atau pun baekhyun" kata sehun

"tapi itu bisa kita tanyakan pada baekhyun sehun . apa kau ingin baekhyun selalu merasa bersalah seperti ini ?" tanya luhan dengan wajah memelas

Huffttt jika sudah begini luhan tak akan bisa dilawan , monolog sehun dalam hati

"baik lah lu aku akan membantu baekhyun" kata sehun dan luhan sudah memasang pandangan berbinarnya

"tapi..." senyuman luhan langsung pudar setelah sehun mengatakan kata tapi

"tapi apa ?" tanya luhan malas , sedangkan sehun sedang terkikik didalam hatinya

"kau harus mau tidur di apartement ku selama kita melakukan penelitian ini , bagaimana ?" sehun menunjukkan smirk nya sedangkan luhan sedang membulatkan matanya dengan pipi yg memerah

"t-tapi..."

Kau mau aku berubah fikiran lu ?" tanya sehun masih dengan smirk andalannya

"baiklah baiklah , aku akan menuruti mu tapi, kau jangan berbuat yg aneh aneh" kata luhan dengan ragu

"aku tidak janji" kata sehun dan luhan mendengus melihat sehun yg seperti ini

Tiba tiba sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah luhan dan

Chu~...

Bibirnya mendarat di bibir luhan dan author gak mau ngintip lebih jauh ah nanti hunhannya marah :D  
>.<p>

You...ghost

.

"aku berada dimana ?" baekhyun bingun dia berada dimana seingatnya dia tadi berada didalam kamarnya tapi sekarang...

~Baekhyunn~~ terdengar sebuah suara yg terasa aneh di telinga baekhyun tengan memanggil manggil namanya

~baekhyun~~ suara itu terasa nyata

"siapa itu ?" baekhyun jadi merasa takut dengan yg terjadi sekarang

~baekhyun~~ suara itu terdengar lagi

"siapa kau ? kenapa kau mengganggu ku ?" tanya baekhyun ketakutan

~baekhyun...ini semua salah mu . kau yg sudah membuat aku jadi seperti ini~~

DEG

'su-suara ini milik...daehyun' monolog baekhyun

"dae , apa itu kau ?" tanya baekhyun ketakutan . sekarang terdengar suara itu sedang tertawa

~ternyata kau masih mengingat ku baek , kau harus membayar kesalahan mu baek~~

"tidak tidak tidakkkk..."

"huh...hah...huh..."nafas baekhyun terdengar tidak teratur

"a-apa aku baru saja bermimpi ?" monolog baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

DEG

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan sedang berusaha menarik kakinya yg berada di balik selimut dan dengan seluruh ke beraniannya baekhyun membua selimut itu

Srakkk

Huftt...

"mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja" kata baekhyun

"t-tapi itu terasa nyata di kaki ku" baekhyun mulai ketakutan dengan apa yg ada di fikirannya sendiri

Dia langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi kedapur untuk mengaliri(?) tenggorokannya yg kering dengan air

"huft... kenapa aku jadi seperti ini ?"

Srak srak srak

"s-siapa itu ?" terdengar suara aneh yg terdengar jelas di telinga baekhyun

Tiba tiba ...

Prang...

Gelas yg berada di dekat baekhyun pecah . baekhyun yg melihat itu menjadi ketakutan dan berlari mengambil jaketnya lalu pergi keluar

Blam~

Suara pintu yg dibanting baekhyun terdengar jelas

~kau tak akan lolos dari ku baek~

.

You...ghost

.

"lu , eodiga ?" terdengar baekhyun sedang berbicara di telepon

"..."

"bisa aku kesana sekarang"

"..."

"gomawo lu . aku akan kesana sekarang"

Baekhyun menambah laju mobil nya untuk segera ke apartement sehun

Setelah sampai disana , baekhyun langsung menceritakan apa yg terjadi padanya

"j-jadi kau bermimpi daehyun ?" tanya luhan yg sekarang duduk di samping baekhyun

"na, dan dia berkata aku harus membayar kesalahan ku lu. Hisk... aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah lu apa yg harus aku lakukan ?" tanya baekhyun yg sekarang timbul anak sungai di pipi nya

"jadi sekarang hantu ahh ani lebih tepatnya arwah daehyun sedang membenci mu baek ?" tanya sehun dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada . baekhyun mengangguk pasti

"aku merasa dia marah padaku karena aku menghianatinya . tapi sungguh , aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya . dan sampai sekarag pun aku tidak pernah melupakannya."

Kata bekhyun yakin

"lalu , lelaki yg bernama chanyeol itu siapa ?"tanya sehun lagi

"d-dia hanya mantan pacarku" kata baekhyun sambil mengalihan pandangannya

"oke , aku akan memulai semua ini besok di rumah sakit dimana jasad daehyun di taruh dulu" kata sehun sambil belalu kedapur

Luhan dan baekhyun berpandangan sambil tersenyum

"jadi , bisa kau beri tau aku . kenapa sekaran kau malah tinggal disini lu ?" kata baekhyun pada luhan

"i-itu permintaan sehun" kata luhan dengan wajah memerah

"oh . hati hati lu , aku harus pergi sekarang"

"ehh , memangnya kau tidak takut sendirian ?"tanya luhan khawatir

"ani , aku akan mengajak lay untuk tidur bersama ku . bye lu"

Blam...

"apa dia sudah pergi ?" tanya sehun yg tiba tiba datang

"aishh,, kau ini senang sekali membuat aku terkejut" kata luhan sambil memegang dada nya

"lu , ayo makan . perutku sudah ingin makan " kata sehun santai

"kalau begitu tunggu sebentar aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk mu " kata luhan sambil berjalan kearah dapur di apartement sehun

.

You...ghost

.

"jadi ini , ruangan daehyun ?" tanya sehun sambil melihat lihat

"ne , dan ini adalah tempat nya" kata baekhyun sambil menunjukkan satu tempat tidur yg kosong

"sepetrinya org yg sudah mengambil jasad daehyun sangat teliti . sehingga dia tidak meninggalkan jejak apa pun" kata sehun ,

Tapi suatu benda telah mencuri pandangan nya , itu sebuah benda seperti...

"kalung ...?" kata lhan yg sudah berada di dekat sehun sambil mengikuti arah pandang sehun

"kau benar lu , tapi ini ukiran yg mudah untuk dicari tempat pembuatannya" kata sehun sambil mengambil kalung tersebut

"maksud mu ?" tanya baekhyun yg dari tadi hanya diam

"kau tidak pernah lihat ukiran yg seperti ini ?" tanya sehun sambil menunjukkan bandul kalung itu

'YD apa jangan jangan...'

"i-itu kalung yg pernah ku lihat di daerah meondeong" kata baekhyun

"benar , dan ukiran seperti ini hanya dimiliki oleh kalung ini"

Kata sehun membenarkan perkataan baekhyun

"dan sekarang aku ingin bertanya ada mu baek . kapan terakhir kali kau melihat kalung ini ?" tanay sehun lagi

"emm, setau ku , aku melihat kalau kalung itu sudah tidak ada lagi sebelum aku berpacaran sama daehyun"kata baekhyun

"tepatnya ?" tanya luhan yg mulai penasaran

"tepatnya sebulan sebelum aku berpacaran dengan daehyun"

Kata baekhyun lagi menjawab pertanyaan luhan

"mungkin org yg membawa pergi daehyun adalah org yg dulu nya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan daehyun" kata sehun , tapi tiba tiba

Blamm... , pintu kamar yg sedang di datangi oleh hunhanbaek tertutup rapat

"h-hey apa yg terjadi ?" tanya luhan sambil mencoba membuka pintu

"lu tenang , mungkin itu hanya kerjaan org iseng" kata baekhyun mencoba menenangkan luhan

"benar kata baekhyun lu , kau harus tenang "

Srakkk...

"s-siapa itu ?" tanya baekhyun merasa seseorang berada di belakangnya

Secara perlahan baekhyun , sehun dan luhan menoleh kan kepala mereka ke belakang dan betapa terkejunya mereka , sekarang arwah daehyun sedang berada di depan mereka

"kau...hantu" kata luhan sedikit ketakutan

~aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang sebelum kalian menemukan jasad ku dan menguburkannya~

"dae , maaf kan aku , aku sudah membuat mu kecewa , hiks " kata baekhyun terisak

~sekarang bukan itu yg harus kau tangisi baek , kau harus bisa menemukan mayat ku~

"memang nya apa yg akan terjadi jika kami tidak bisa menemukan mayatmu ?" tanya sehun pada arwah daehyun

~aku akan selalu gentayangan , dan aku akan tersesat hingga aku tidak akan pernah tau lagi dari mana asalku~

"seberapa lama itu dae ?"tanya luhan yg sekarang menepis pikiran takutnya

~itu aan berlangsung selama sepuluh hari . jadi kumohon , kalian harus menemukan mayad ku dan segeralah kuburkan~

"tapi , kami tidak tau dimana mayat mu berada dae" kata baekhyun sambil melihat daehyun , arwah daehyun tersenyum

~itu semua aku percayakan pada kalian~

Srakk...

Tempat daehyun tadi berdiri sekarang sudah di tutupi oleh tempat tidur yg tiba iba saja bergerak sendiri

"hunnie , apa pintu nya sudah bisa di buka ?" tanya luhan pada sehun

Cklekk..

"sudah , ayo . kita harus pulang dan beristirahat untuk 10 hari kedepan , karna mungkin pencarian ini memerlukan banyak tenaga" kata sehun sambil berlalu keluar dan diikuti oleh luhan dan baekhyun

Setelah mereka keluar ada seseorang yg sedang memerhatikan mereka

"akh... damn . bagaimana bisa benda berharga seperti itu terjatuh" batin org yg sedari tadi memperhatikan luhan baekhyun dan sehun dari kejauhan . setelah hunhanbaek sudah menghilang , baru lah dia pergi

Te Be Ce

Mind to review ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**You...ghost**_

Genry : horor , romance (gagal)

Author : hunhan aegy

Main cast : hunhan

Other cast : baekhyun , chanyeol , daehyun dan bertambah seiring berjalan nya waktu

Leght : 2/?

Summary : kehidupan tak semulus apa yg kau harap kan –sehun

.

.

.

Happy reading guys ^^

.

.

.

"hunnie ini kan bukan jalan menuju apartement mu ?" tanya luhan yg heran melihat sehun berbelok kearah lain

"tenang lu . aku hanya ingin pergi ketempat dimana kalung itu dibuat. aku ingin meminta agar toko itu memberitahu aku siapa yg sudah membeli kalung itu" kata sehun , masih sambil fokus menyetir

"apa kau yakin kita akan mendapatkan jasad daehyun sebelum waktu yg ditentukan ?"

Tanya luhan sedikit ragu

"kau harus yakin dan optimis lu" kata sehun dan tersenyum , senyum yg selalu membuat hati siapa saja menjadi tenang

.

*baekhyun side

.

'bagaimana ini ? aku hanya punya waktu 10 hari . bagaimana aku harus mencari mayat mu dae ?' batin baekhyun dan tak sengaja hampir menabrak seseorang , baekhyun pun turun dan menghampiri org tersebut

"gwaenchana ?" tanya baekhyun sambil memegang lengan org yg bermasker dan hampir saja di tabraknya

Tapi baru saja baekhyun menyentuh bahunya , org itu sudah menepis nya dan berlari menjauhi baekhyun

Baekhyun yg melihat itu merasa aneh

"org itu aneh sekali" kata baekhyun tapi ketika dia ingin maju berjalan kearah mobilnya kembali dia merasa menyentuh sesuatu dengan kaki nya

Mata baekhyun membulat seketika , disana terletak subuah foto daehyun dan dirinya yg sudah sangat lama bersama-an dengan sebuah kertas berada disisinya

Tapi anehnya di foto itu wajah baekhyun sudah tak terlihat lagi ada semacam bekas bakar di foto itu

'kenapa foto ini ada di sini ?' dengan hati hati baekhyun mengambil

Foto dan kertas itu , dibacanya perlahan kertas yg sudah ada di tangannya itu

'merasa kehilangan ? itu juga yg sudah kau lakukan padaku' begitulah isi kertas itu

Deg..

'apa yg sebenarnya terjadi ? siapa org itu ? apa dia terlibat dalam semua ini ?' batin baekhyun mulai mempertanyakan semua hal yg sudah terjadi . jauh dari tempat baekhyun org yg sudah hampir ditabrak baekhyun tadi sedang memperhatikan baekhyun

'kau akan merasakan apa yg sudah aku rasakan byun baekhyun' dia tersenyum sinis sambil pergi dari situ

.

*hunhan side

.

Sehun dan luhan melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari mobil yg sedari tadi mereka tumpangi

"kau lihat ukiran yg ada di setiap ukiran di kalung yg ada di toko itu kan lu ?" luhan hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya mendengarkan sehun melanjutkan kata kata nya

"aku akan masuk kedalam untuk mencari tau siapa yg sudah meyuruh nya membuat kalung dengan inisial huruf yg terdapat di sini" sehun melanjutkan kata katanya

"aku ikut dengan mu , aku juga ingin sekalian membeli untuk kita" kata luhan sambil tersenyum manis

Sehun hanya mengangguk melihat pujaan hatinya begitu antusias

Di genggamnya lembut tangan luhan dan mulai berjalan ke arah toko tersebut

Kringgg *sound sistem gagal -_-

Bunyi lonceng yg berada di depan pintu menandakan bahwa seseorang telah memasuki tokonya dan membuat si pemilik toko itu menoleh dengan senyuman yg menghiasi wajah nya

"annyeong" kata luhan dan sehun bersamaan seraya melakukan bow terhadap pria paruh baya yg sedang melihat mereka dengan senyumannya

"apa yg kalian perlukan anak muda ?" tanya pria itu sembari berjalan mendekati luhan dan juga sehun

"ahjussi , apa anda yg membuat bandul kalung ini ?" tanya sehun sambil memperlihatkan kepada ahjussi itu kalung yg dari tadi di bawanya . ahjussi itu melihat nya dan kemudian mengangguk tanda bahwa dia mengakui hal tersebut

"kira kira anda tau siapa org yg sudah meminta anda membuat kalung ini ?" tanya sehun lagi

"ikuti aku , tidak mungkin aku membuat kalian hanya berdiri disitu , ayo masuk" katanya sambil mempersilahkan luhan dan sehun untuk memasuki rumahnya

Luhan menoleh kepada sehun dan sehun hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan luhan

.

*baekhyun side

.

Baekhyun terlihat frustasi . dia menjadi kacau setelah kejadian tadi

"arghh .. apa yg harus ku lakukan dae hisk..."

~kau tidak harus melakukan apa pun baek~

"dae..." baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara itu tapi tak menemukan wujud nya

~kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi untuk mencari jasad ku baek , itu sudah cukup untuk ku~

"apa dengan begitu kau bisa tenang ?" tanya baekhyun sembari menghapus kasar air matanya

~tentu baek~

"baiklah , aku akan berusaha mencari jasad mu hingga ketemu" baekhyun beranjak dari kamar nya menuju garasi rumah nya

~itu yg ku harap kan baek~

.

*hunhan side

.

"apa yg ingin kalian ketahui tentang kalung ini ?" tanya ahjussi itu kepada sehun dan luhan sambil memandang kearah kalung yg sedang di pegang nya

"jasad teman kami hilang , dan di dekat tempat tidur yg ada disana terdapat kalung ini . jadi kami ingin meminta bantuan ahjussi untuk mengingat kembali siapa yg sudah menyuruh ahjussi membuat kalung dengan bandul seperti itu" jawab sehun panjang lebar

"tunggu sebentar akan ku coba mengingat kalung ini " ahjussi itu mulai mencoba untuk mengingat siapa yg sudah menyuruhnya membuat kalun tersebut dan...

"ahh iya aku baru ingat ini adalah kalung yg kubuat 1 tahun yg lalu . karena pengunjung toko ku tidak banyak jadi aku mudah saja untuk mengingat semua org yg datang kesini" kata ahjussi itu , sehun dan luhan langsung saja memperlihat kan wajah berbinar mereka

"jadi , bisa anda beri tahu ciri ciri org yg sudah menyuruh anda membuat kalung ini ?" tanya sehun penasaran

"dia seorang namja bernama daehyun" mendengar nama daehyun disebut membuat sehun berfikir 'berarti yg memiliki kalung ini pernah berhubungan dengan daehyun'

"aku pernah meletakkan kalung ini di depan toko ku sebelum daehyun mengambilnya , ketika dia mengambil kalung itu aku bertanya padanya 'apa org yg ingin kau berikan kalung in berinisial huruf y ? siapa namanya' tapi dia selalu saja menjawab 'ya , tapi aku tak mau org lain tahu hubungan ku dengannya . karena aku sangat menyayangi nya' dia tak pernah mau menjawab setiap kali dia mampir kesini . aku masih penasaran siapa org yg sudah merebut hatinya waktu itu " jawab ahjussi itu menjelaskan

"kalau begitu terimakasih untuk informasinya ahjussi" kata sehun

"ahjussi , aku ingin memesan kalung juga" potong luhan dengan mata berbinar dan hanya dibalas senyuman dari ahjussi tua itu

.

*baekhyun side

.

Baekhyun terlihat tergesa gesa mencari kunci mobil nya yg sudah dia campak kan begitu saja ketika pulang tadi

"aishh... dimana kunci mobil ku ? ahh... itu dia" baekhyun melihat kunci mobilnya berada di bawak meja dan dia harus berjongkok untuk mengambil nya tapi...

Ting...tong...

Brukk...

"aduh..." kepala nya terbentur ketika bel di rumah nya berbunyi

"ishh...siapa lagi yg datang ?" segera di ambilnya dan berlari untuk melihat tamunya

Cklekk...

"hy baek , kau sedang apa ?"

"aku sedang sibuk yeol aku harus pergi sekarang , kita berjumpa lain kali oke ?" setelah mengucapkan itu dia pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yg datang untuk menemui nya tapi chanyeol tak tinggal diam . dia langsung saja mengejar baekhyun

"baek tunggu dulu , ada yg ingin aku bicarakan kepada mu" kata chanyeol memegang tanga baekhyun

"chan aku sedang ingin pergi jadi tolong lepaskan tangan ku" kata baekhyun lagi dan pergi meninggal kan chanyeol

'kau tak akan pergi dari ku baek , tidak akan' batin chanyeol nsambil mengepalkan tanganya

Te Be Ce

Kependekan ? maaf author lagi gak mood buat ngetik , lagian review-nya sepi sih

Bukan author gila review ya , hanya saja review itu bisa buat tenaga para author jadi bertambah kalo ngetik ff nya :D

Gimana ? mau lanjut atau enggak ?

Mind to review ?

Gomawo buat yg udah baca^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**You...ghost**_

Genry : horor , romance (gagal)

Author : hunhan aegy

Main cast : hunhan

Rating : T+

Other cast : baekhyun , chanyeol , daehyun dan bertambah seiring berjalan nya waktu

Leght : 3/?

Summary : kehidupan tak semulus apa yg kau harap kan –sehun

.

.

.

Happy reading guys ^^

.

.

.

"hufftt chanyeol kenapa kau terus muncul di kehidupan ku ? aku ingin melupakan mu tapi hati ini..." baekhyun menyetir dengan keadaan yg kacau dia mempercepat mobilnya agar sampai di tujuan nya

*skip

Kringgg...

Bunyi lonceng yg berada di toko itu membuat luhan dan sehun menoleh dan mendapati seorg namja mungil sedang terengah engah , baekhyun.

"baek , kenapa kau bisa berada di sini ?" tanya luhan yg mendekati baekhyun

"lu , tidur ku tak nyenyak sebelum aku benar benar menemukan jasad itu . aku tak mau daehyun seperti ini lu" kata baekhyun setelah mengatur nafas nya

"ya sudah ayo duduk bersama kami" ajak luhan dengan senyuman

Yg dijawab dengan anggukan oleh baekhyun

"kalian sudah menanyakan tentang kalung itu ?" tanya baekhyun setelah duduk dihadapan luhan dan juga sehun

"sudah dan dia tidak tahu banyak tentang siapa yg mempunyai kalung ini" jawab sehun seadanya

"jadi kalian menunggu apa lagi ?" luhan yg mendengar itu hanya nyengir saja membuat baekhyun merasa aneh

"ahh ini , buku tempat aku meletakkan semua jenis kalung ku" tiba tiba ahjussi itu datang sambil membawa buku yg berisikan gambar model kalung kalung

"ahh ne ahjussi " kata luhan sambil mengambil buku itu

"ehh apa ini teman kalian ?" tanya ahjussi itu yg terkejut melihat ada org lain disitu

"ne ahjussi baekhyun imnida , bangapseumnida" kata baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badan nya

"ahh ne ^^" jawab ahjussi itu sambil tersenyum

*skip

"menurut mu siapa org yg sudah mengambil jasad daehyun ya hunnie ?" sekarang luhan dan sehun sedang berada di apartement sehun dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu nya

"entah lah lu . besok kita akan memperjelas semuanya . besok tolong tanyakan pada baekhyun dimana tempat tinggal org tua daehyun ne " pinta sehun pada luhan

"tentu hunnie ^^" jawab luhan sambil menapakkan eye smile nya

Cup...

"kau ingin menggodaku hannie ? hmm ?" tanya sehun setelah mengecup singkat bibir luhan

"aisshhh ... dasar kau saja yg mesum hunnie huh" kata luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya

Cupp...

"jangan mengerucutkan bibir mu seperti itu lagi hannie aku...tergoda" kata sehun sambil sedikit mendesah di telinga luhan

"aishhh ... aku mau tidur saja." Kata luhan sambil pergi melangkah menjauhi sehun

"kekeke...kau sangat lucu jika sedang kesal begitu hannie , aku semakin mencintaimu " kata sehun cekikikan

"ya ! oh sehun berhenti berbicara seperti itu" kata luhan dari kamar . dia berbicara seperti itu tapi tidak sesuai dengan yg ada di hatinya sekarang dia sedang berblushing ria di balik pintu kamar nya

Pagi harinya luhan mengirim pesan kepada baekhyun untuk meminta alamat tempat tinggal org tua daehyun

"hannie kau sudah tau rumah org tua daehyun dimana ?" tanya sehun sambil mengunyah rotinya . pagi ini mereka hanya sarapan dengan roti dan susu

"ne hunnie . kata baekhyun org tua daehyun tinggal di busan" kata luhan menjawab pertanyaan sehun

"ohh baik lah kita akan berangkat ke busan" kata sehun

"apa baekhyun ingin ikut ?" lanjut sehun

"tentu , bahkan dia bersumpah akan membunuh kita jika kita meninggalkan nya disini" kata luhan membuat wajah takut yg malah terlihat imut di mata sehun

"lu aku belum mendapat jatah ku pagi ini" kata sehun mendekati luhan perlahan

"hu...hunnie apa yang kau laku-" terlambat sekarang bibirnya sudah di bungkam oleh bibir sehun perlahan sehun mengangkat tubuh luhan agar berdiri dari tempat duduk nya

"eunghh..." luhan mendesah saat ciuman sehun turun ke lehernya

Dia mendorong tubuh sehun dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"wae hannie ?" tanya sehun dengan wajah bingung nya . luhan memegang kedua pipi sehun dan mengecup bibir nya lembut

"hunnie , apa kau lupa jika kita hari ini akan pergi ke busan hmmm ?"

Tanya luhan sambil memperhatikan wajah sehun yg tampan

"aishhh...baik lah , aku akan mencoba untuk menahan nya" kata sehun . sedangkan luhan sedang bersorak ria didalam hatinya karena sehun tak akan berbuat lebih padanya . tidak , dia bukannya tidak mau di sentuh oleh sehun , hanya saja dia lagi ingin menghabiskan waktu nya untuk fokus ke masalah sekarang dan bukan malah bersenang senang dengan sehun di atas ranjang

Siang itu juga hunhanbaek pergi ke busan mengendarai mobil sehun karena baekhyun terus saja berkata 'tidak , jika aku pergi dengan mobilku dan kalian ku tinggal berdua , bisa bisa di perjalanan aku di buat kesal oleh kalian' dan sehun hanya bisa mendengus kesal dibuat nya sementara luhan ? dia malah bersyukur karena baekhyun menyelamat kan nya dari singa kelaparan (?)

Tiba tiba mobil sehun berhenti

"kenapa berhenti hunnie ?" tanya luhan penasaran

" aku juga gak tau , tiba tiba aja mobil aku mogok"jawab sehun

"coba di periksa dulu" kata baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobilnya yg diikuti oleh sehun

Selama di luar mobil baekhyun terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas membuat kening sehun berkerut

"yaa ! byun baekhyun bisa tidak mulut mu itu diam ?" baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya rapat rapat . tiba tiba ada mobil yg berhenti di depan mobi sehun . itu membuat tiga org disitu menoleh ke arah nya

"ohh ternyata kalian , aku kira dari jauh seperti mengena kalian ternyata memang benar" tenyata jika dia berkata jika hanya kebetulan . sebenarnya dia sudah megikuti mobil sehun luhan dan baekhyun sejak tadi dan dia yg membua bensin sehun bocor agar di perjalanan dia yg menjadi pahlawan bagi baekhyun . dan lihat rencana nya berhasil dan sekarang dia sedang tersenyum puas ' sebenarnya apa saja yg mereka lakukan hingga ingin pergi ke busan ? berlibur kah ? ah itu tidak mungkin , lagi pula dari mereka bertiga aku tak melihat ada yg membawa koper' chanyeol membatin

"ahh mobil kalian mogok ya ? bagaimana jika menumpang di mobil ku saja . memang nya kalian mau kemana ?" chanyeol berbasa basi padahal dia sudah tau kemana arah baekhyun dan hunhan

"kami ingin pergi ke busan" kata baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol tadi

"ahh begitu kah ? aku juga ingin pergi ke busan , appa ku menyuruh ku untuk melihat persediaan bahan bahan yg tersedia di restoran nya yg berada di busan , kalau begitu naik lah" bohong lagi . appa nya tak tau jika dia akan pergi ke busan . ini semua di lakukannya agar baekhyun menjadi miliknya kembali

Di perjalanan tak ada yg membuka pembicaraan , sehun dan luhan merasa canggung dan mencoba membuang kebosanan itu dengan mengutak atik ponsel mereka . sedang kan baekhyun sedang memandang jendela sebelum...

"baek sebenarnya kalian ada urusan apa pergi kebusan" chanyeol memulai pembicaraan dan membuat luhan mendongak melihat wajah baekhyun

"hufftt...kami ingin pergi ke rumah org tua daehyun chanyeol" jawab baekhyun mengalihkan wajah nya lagi kejendela yg tadi sempat beralih ke wajah chanyeol

"apa kalian akan menginap ?" tanya chanyeol lagi

"ne" singkat padat jelas jawaban baekhyun tak membuat chanyeol jenuh

"ahh... setelah kerestoran appa , apa aku boleh ikut dengan kalian ? aku belum memesan kamar di hotel" yg hanya di jawab aggukan oleh baekhyun

"ne kau boleh datang setelah menyelesaikan urusan mu" chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban baekhyun

Sesampainya di busan baekhyun memberi tahu chanyeol di mana letak rumah org tua daehyun dan menyuruh chanyeol mengingta jalannya agar tidak tersesat ketika kembali lagi

Cklekkk...

Pintu rumah daehyun terbukan setelah baekhyun menekan bel yg ada di rumah itu dan tampak lah wanita paruh baya yg sedang tersenyum ke arah baekhyun dan langsung memeluk nya

"baekhyun , masuk lah dulu dan ceritakan apa maksud dan tujuan kalian datang kesini ne ^^" wanita itu adalah ibu daehyun . baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu

"eomma nanti teman ku ada yg datang lagi . dia sedang mengurus restoran appanya" ibu daehyun hanya menjawab dengan menggukkan kepala nya , sedangkan luhan dan sehun berfikir 'sebegitu dekatkah hubungan baekhyun dan eomma daehyun hingga baekhyun memanggilnya eomma ?' kira kira itulah pikiran mereka

"eomma kenal kan ini luhan dan sehun" kata baekhyun memperkenalkan luhan dan sehun

"ahh senang bertemu dengan ahjumma" kata luhan membungkuk kan tubuhnya dan diikuti oleh sehun yg berdiri di samping nya

"kalian sudah makan ? eomma akan membuat kan kalian makan malam" kata eomma yg hanya di jawab anggukan oleh baekhunhan

"eomma , appa mana ?" tanya baekhyun yg sekarang menduduk kan bokong nya di kursi depan meja makan yg diikuti oleh luhan dan juga sehun *ni anak dua kayak pengawalnya baekhyun aje -_- oke back to story

"ohh appa lagi pergi melihat pekerjaan nya . bentar lagi juga pulang" percakapan mereka di jeda karena seseorg memencet tombol bel di rumah itu

"eomma mungkin itu dia teman ku . aku buka ne" kata baekhyun pergi meninggalkan meja makan di ruangan tersebut

Baekhyun membuka pintu itu dan tampaklah chanyeol dengan senyuman nya

"ahh masuk lah" kata baekhyun sambil berlalu setelah chanyeol masuk dan menutup pintu

"annyeong haseyo park chanyeol imnida" kata chanyeol setelah masuk ke dapur dimana hunhan dan ibu daehyun sedang duduk di meja makan

"ahh ne , kau temannya baekkie bukan ? duduk lah . aku sudah memasak untuk kalian" kata eomma daehyun yg di jawab dengan senyuman oleh semuanya

Setelah makan malam baekhyun pergi menuju taman yg berada di belakang rumah daehyun

Tentu saja dia tau kalau di rumah ini ada taman

Bukan kah daehyun sering membawa nya kesini ?

Disinilah baekhyun sekarang . duduk di kursi taman yg berada di bawah pohon yg rindang

"ini sudah dua hari , bagai mana jika aku belum juga menemukan mu ? apa yg harus ku lakukan agar aku segera menemukan mu"

"menemukan siapa ?" tiba tiba ucapan baekhyun di sela oleh seseorg yg membuat baekhyun segera membalik

"ahh eomma , kau mengejutkan ku" kata baekhyun sambil mengelus dada nya

"menemukan siapa hemm ?" eomma daehyun mengulang pertanyaan nya yg sekarang malah membuat baekhyun kelabakan

"ahh..i..itu.." baekhyun semakin tidak tau harus bicara yg sejujur nya atau malah berbohong tentang hal ini . tapi dengan segenap keberanian nya dia menarik napas yg cukup dalam dan mengembuskan nya kembali dan menatap eomma daehyun yg sekarang sedang menatap nya bingung

"eomma sebenarnya kami datang kesini bukan untuk apa apa hanya saja kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu" baekhyun memulai dan membuat kedua alis eomma daehyun berkerut

"tanya kan saja baekkie , itu akan eomma jawab dengan senang hati"

Eomma daehyun memberikan senyuman manis pada baekhyun agar ketegangan di antara mereka sedikit mereda

"kami kesini ingin bertanya tentang seseorg yg pernah menggunakan kalung berbandul huruf 'YD'" mendengar kalung itu mata eomma daehyun membulat

"apa eomma pernah melihat kalung itu di pakai seseorg ?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati hati ketika melihat wajah eomma daehyun berubah

"kalian menemukan kalung itu dimana ?" tanya eomma daehyun sambil menengadahkan kepala nya menatap langit langit yg tertutupi oleh dedaunan pohon tersebut

"kami menemukan nya saat kami mendatangi tempat dimana jasad daehyun dulu di tempatkan" sekarang tatapan eomma daehyun beralih menatap baekhyun

"kalung itu punya mantan pacar daehyun" keterbalikannya , sekarang baekhyun lah yg membulatkan matanya

"dia sangat di sayang oleh daehyun . tapi pernah sewaktu daehyun pulang dari berbelanja dia menemukan youngjae keluar dari toko wedding dress"

Flash back

Daehyun baru saja pulang berbelanja . eommanya menyuruh nya untuk berbelanja bahan makanan untuk pesediaan mereka di rumah

Tapi ketika dia melewati sebuah toko wedding dress matanya membulat kelita melihat siapa yg berada didalam dengan seseorang lagi yg tak dia kenal

"youngjae ? , untuk apa dia ke toko ini ? dan siapa namja itu" daehyun bermonolog sendiri . youngjae dan namja yg sedang menggandeng tangan nya itu mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari toko itu dan mata youngjae langsung mebulat karena hal itu

"dae...daehyun sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya youngjae gelagapan sedangkan namja yg sedang menggenggam tangan nya menatap dia bingung

"kau mengenalnya jae-ah ?" namja itupun mengeluarkan suara nya sambil memperhatikan daehyun

"ani . kami tak saling kenal . mungkin dia tau nama ku hanya sebagai angin lewat . kalau begitu aku pergi dulu . annyeong" daehyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan youngjae

Flashback end

"setelah kejadian itu daehyun tak pernah mau mendengar nama itu di sebut , walau pun hanya kebetulan" baekhyun yg mendengar cerita itu hanya bisa terdiam dan mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan semua yg dia rasakan sekarang

"eomma besok aku dan teman teman ku harus pulang ke seoul . apa eomma tau di mana alamat youngjae itu ?" baekhyun mencoba untuk bertanya lebih lanjut

"eomma tak tau . eomma hanya tau kalau dia juga berada di kampus yg sama dengan daehyun" eomma baekhyun berdiri dan diikuti oleh baekhyun

"tidur lah . kau pasti lelah" kata eomma daehyun sambil tersenyum manis

"arraseo eomma , jaljayo" kata baekhyun meninggalkan eomma daehyun

Tanpa sepengetahuan baekhyun dan eomma daehyun chanyeol mendengar semuanya

'jadi mereka datang kesini ingin mencari tahu tentang kalu yg di temuka oleh sehun ? apa aku harus membantu mereka ? mungkin jika aku membantu mereka baekhyun tak akan merasa sedih lagi dan aku akan merasa sangat senang jika itu terjadi' batin chanyeol segera meninggalkan tempat persembunyiaan nya

.

.

.

Skip

.

.

.

Hunhan dan baekyeol segera pergi ke seoul setelah memberi salam kepada eomma dan appa daehyun

"sekarang tujuan kalian kemana ?" chanyeol bertanya pada baekhyun

"kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu ?" baekhyun menjawab dengan pandangan mata yg sinis

"sudah lah baek biarkan aku membantu mu . aku tahu tujuan kalian"mata baekhyun membulat mendengar nya

"ja...jadi kau tahu semua yg kami lakukan ?" baekhyun bertanya sedangkan hunhan yg mendengarkan itu ikut membulatkan mata mereka

"tentu" chanyeol menjawab denga senyuman konyol nya

Te Be Ce

Maaf buat typo dan sepertinya ff ini hanya akan di post seminggu sekali deh

Author nya sibuk dengan sekolah, author bakalan siapin nih ff dengan waktu cepat jadi di tunggu ya annyeong ^^

Mind to review ?

Gomawo buat yg udah baca


End file.
